The invention relates to a coupler for securing a windshield wiper arm to a windshield wiper blade and, more particularly, to an adaptor for converting a saddle type arm to a cantilever pin type arm.
There are various known adaptors for converting an arm designed for one type of arm to blade attachment to one designed for another type of coupling means. Among these are the adaptors disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,343 to Dudek and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,232 to Smithers which disclose adaptors for connecting hook type arms to pin type blades. There is also a body of prior art disclosing means for coupling bayonet type arms to pin type blades and vice versa.
Currently, a slotted saddle type arm as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,974 to Gowans et al is coming into use on certain newer model vehicles. The cantilever pin type blade arm to blade connection shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,874 is a conventional type of blade widely sold in the replacement market as well as for original equipment. None of the prior art adaptors are capable of converting a slotted saddle type arm to one which will accept a cantilever pin type arm.
The novel and unique adaptor of this invention is designed to accommodate blades designed for cantilever pin type arm to blade connectors; a monolithic body member is securely retained and fits snugly between the depending ears of a slotted saddle type arm tip; it includes a transversely extending cantilever pin for connecting the arm to a side mounted blade which is adapted to receive the cantilever pin. The side surface of the body are configured, sized and positioned to conform to and seat the depending slotted ears in interlocking engagement to thereby prevent vertical or horizontal displacement. Detents are provided to deter rotational displacement.